From a Book, to Your Heart
by warmheartxoxo
Summary: Amu is obsessed with a series of manga. Her favorite character in the book is called Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a handsome, dark, and serious young man. Amu is in love with him, but when she finds him on her bed, what will she do? And what will happen if there is rivalry in between Ikuto and Tadase? So what will it be? AMUTO or TADAMU? Please review! Don't like? Don't read. Period.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting my Love?

**_*~*~*~Amu's POV~*~*~*_**

In Amu's room, Amu was quietly reading on her bed with her four charas bugging her.

"Be quiet!" Amu snapped at her charas, Ran, Miki, Su and Dia as they hovered around her, giggling.

"But Amu-chan! We want to play!" said Ran.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm bored!" said Su.

Amu sighed. She was reading her favorite manga, _From the Depths_. It was about a man named Tsukiyomi Ikuto who's father sacrificed himself saving Ikuto when he was a little boy. From then, Ikuto started to grow up as a handsome boy playing the violin with his best friend Yoru. All the girls loved Yoru because he was funny and handsome and a mischievous pervert. Ikuto was dark and serious. Girls also liked him, yet most preferred Yoru. Amu preferred Ikuto. He was in love with no girl and was dark and handsome. His hair and eyes were midnight blue. She enjoyed his dark personality more than Yoru's light and funny personality. Amu doesn't want Ikuto to find a love, since she was in love with him.

Amu kept on reading until she couldn't stand her annoying charas.

"Amu-chan, pla-" started Ran, but suddenly, Amu grabbed her.

"Gotcha!" cried Amu. She then turned towards her other charas with a scary face. "It's time to get you!"

For another hour, Amu kept on chasing her charas and grabbing them out of the air. Finally, they collapsed with exhaustion.

"Amu?" her mother called from outside her bedroom. "It's getting late, dear. Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Ok mom. I'll sleep as soon as I'm done my manga." said Amu without even looking up from her book.

"Amu-chan," said Su. "You should sleep now. It's getting very late and you have school tomorrow."

"Just...as soon as I'm..." but Amu didn't even manage to finish before she fell asleep on her bed and her book tumbled out of her hands and onto the floor, still open.

"Goodnight, Amu-chan." whispered Dia as she went to sleep inside her egg. Ran turned off the lights and fell asleep.

_***~*~*~The Next Day*~*~*~**_

Amu slowly opened her eyes when her alarm went off. Still closing her eyes, she reached out for her alarm clock, only to feel a mass of something soft and fuzzy. She opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw.

Right in front of her, on her own bed, was...

"Tsu-Tsukiyomi Ikuto?!"

**_*~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~*_**

Ikuto slowly opened his eyes, surprised at what he saw. He was lying down next to a girl with a big case of bedhead, yet, he saw, she was pretty.

Her eyes, which were wide with shock, were a beautiful shade of honey-gold. Her pink curls were messy, but somehow it looked cute that way. Ikuto was shocked. He _never_ fell in love with a girl, but here he was, looking at the little pinkette from head to toe, amazed.

"Wh-who are you?!" she whispered. Why was she whispering?

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Why are you whispering?" asked the bluenette, wondering why he was whispering too. Ikuto wondered why she shivered and shook her head, muttering, "...no way...impossible...from my manga...? My...manga?"

"My manga!" she exclaimed, searching the floor. She grabbed something from the floor and flipped through the pages. "What?" she screamed, and Ikuto winced, having very sensitive ears.

"Amu-chan? What's wrong?" asked someone from outside, coming closer to the room. The pinkette's name is Amu?

Amu's eyes were wide. She turned her head to Ikuto and mouthed _hide_. She pushed Ikuto into the closet before he could say anything.

"M-mom!" Amu stuttered. "Everything's fine! J-just waking up!" Amu and her mother had a short conversation. Finally, Amu let out a great sigh and opened the closet.

"Why are you here?" Amu demanded.


	2. Chapter 2: Falling In Love?

**_*~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~*_**

"What are you doing here?" demanded Amu. Ikuto rolled his midnight blue eyes. Well, this was a nice welcoming, but at least this girl was cute.

"I don't even know where I am. Where am I?" asked Ikuto. Amu rolled her honey-gold eyes, which made Ikuto sink deeper into her eyes.

"Look at this," said Amu, jabbing her finger towards her manga. It looked interesting, but a few places were blank.

"So?" Ikuto said. Amu shook her head.

"Look, you see these blank spots? _You're _supposed to be there. In the book. I can't believe you're for real!" exclaimed Amu, her eyes shining with excitement.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. Then he pushed Amu back on her bed and purred, "I don't really know where I am, but can you show me?" he whispered into her ear. He heard her gasp and he suddenly fell on the floor on his back. Hard.

**_*~*~*~Amu's POV~*~*~*_**

Amu gasped as Ikuto whispered, "I don't really know where I am, but can you show me?" It was nothing like his character! Ikuto was supposed to be a serious, dark person, not some perverted womanizer! That was Yoru's personality!

She kicked him off the bed and he fell on the floor on his back. He stayed there for a while, groaning.

"Why'd you do that?!" he groaned, massaging his back. Amu shook her head. "I'm not going to be seduced by some womanizer!"

Ikuto groaned. "Fine. Can you just tell me where I am?"

"You're at my house in Japan. You're _supposed_ to be in that manga."

**_*~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~*_**

Ikuto frowned. "Well, that _kind_ of sounds familiar. I was sleeping until I woke up with someone scratching my hair nicely and with the sweet smell of strawberries. Was that you?"

Amu blushed and scooted away from him. "Ma-maybe."

Ikuto smirked. "You know, I _looove_ strawberries. Can I have a bite?"

Amu glared at him, blushing. "No, baka! Stay away from me, you pervert!"

Ikuto grinned. "Well, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to school. How old are you?"

"How old are _you?"_

"Answer my question first!"

"Fine," Ikuto sighed. "I'm 14."

"Really? Me too! Don't you go to school in the manga?"

"Manga? Oh. Yes. But where can I go now?" asked Ikuto.

"You can come to my school!" Amu jumped excitedly. "I really love yo-" she slapped her mouth, realization dawning on her face.

Ikuto smirked. "So you love me?"

Amu blushed. "N-no! I like you in the _manga,_ not your disgusting pervert self now!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "You know, I'm pretty much the same thing in the manga. How come you don't see that?"

Amu rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. Ikuto was in shock, but didn't mind. Her hand was smooth and soft.

"We're going to school. I'm going to admit you into the school. All you have to do is..."

**_*~*~*~Later On (Still Ikuto's POV)~*~*~*_**

Ikuto groaned. Amu has already left for school, and Ikuto had to fill out these stupid forms to go to the school. Even though he knew he hated school, he wanted to be with Amu. After she showered this morning, her sweet strawberry smell made him be drawn towards her.

Ikuto knew this was love.

Amu's beautiful honey-gold eyes. Her pink bubblegum hair smelling like strawberries. What was really funny were her charas. Amu explained to him what they were, but he didn't get how they were born because of her. Amu wanted to be a sparkly, athletic cooking artist? That made no sense what so _ever_.

Ikuto just wanted to be with her. It was fun to tease her, but he wondered if she loved him back. After all, Amu said that she liked him in the manga, not in real life, which hurt him, just a bit. _I mean, I _am _the same person in the manga and real life, right? I'm just...a _little_ different._ Ikuto sighed. Amu was his first true love, and he was _not_ going to let her get away.


	3. Chapter 3: Not a Perverted Baka-Neko

**_*~*~*~Amu's POV (in the Royal Garden, after school)~*~*~*_**

At school, Amu couldn't think about anything else but the blue-haired pervert. Even though he was annoying, Amu still somehow felt love for him.

"Amu-chan?" Tadase called, waving his hand in front of her face. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Amu said, but wasn't really listening. Ever since Amu met Tadase, she secretly had a crush on him. At the same time, she loved Tsukiyomi Ikuto from her manga, but now that Ikuto was real, she didn't know what to do. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia gave her worried looks.

"So, carrying on with the meeting..." Tadase continued.

**_*~*~*~At Home (still Amu's POV)~*~*~*_**

Amu ran home, panicked. She was worried Ikuto might invade her room and read her private diary, which said every single secret she had, including her love for Ikuto.

Amu ran home and slammed the door, quickly kicked off her shoes and ran upstairs to her room. She opened the door and saw Ikuto relaxing on her bed with her manga, _From the Depths._ Amu sighed and took off her bag.

"So, did you finish filling in the forms?" Amu asked, and Ikuto nodded without looking up from the book. "That's great! Now you can come to school with me!" all Ikuto did was nod again.

_What's with this guy? _Amu thought. _Can't he be at least a _little_ happy he's going to school with me_

**_*~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~*_**

Ikuto tried to contain his excitement. Sure, he was excited, but since Amu said she loved the Tsukiyomi Ikuto from the book, he was going to act like him. Ikuto wanted Amu to love him as much as he loved her, but all Amu did was frown at his seriousness. Wasn't she supposed to love this character?

Amu sighed. "Anyways, I'm going to do my homework, ok?" Ikuto nodded again, earning another sigh from Amu.

"You know, you don't have to be so serious," said Amu. "Just be yourself. Sure, I like you when you're serious, but that's not as fun as you teasing and annoying me and being a baka neko."

"Baka neko?" Ikuto asked, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, at least make up a better nickname." Finally, Ikuto saw a beautiful smile on her face.

"That's better." Amu said, and she started her homework. Ikuto tapped his chin thoughtfully. Maybe Amu _did_ like his awesome, funny (not perverted) character. Soooooo...

"Ack! What are you doing?!" screamed Amu as Ikuto wrapped his arms around her hips.

"Just being myself, like you said." whispered Ikuto into Amu's ear, and she shuddered.

"S-stop," she mumbled, a deep red blush on her face. "L-let me do my work."

"But Amu..." Ikuto whined. "I want to plaaaaaay!"

Amu sighed. "I only said to be your own character to cheer you up. Now don't make me Character Change with Ran and kick your ass."

"Or Character Change with me and make a delicious dinner!" said Su. Suddenly, a green clover appeared on Amu's head, replacing her X clip. Amu smiled a kind smile. "Now, time for dinner!"

Amu skipped downstairs happily. Ikuto rolled his eyes and stayed where he was, but slowly, a delicious smell wafted upstairs. Caught by the delicious scent, Ikuto slowly went downstairs and couldn't believe what he saw.


	4. Chapter 4: A Surprise After Dinner

_...slowly, Ikuto went downstairs and couldn't believe what he saw._

**_*~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~*_**

On the table were two bowls of rice. Simple, yes. But then, Ikuto let his eyes wander to the rest of the table. The table was _covered_ with food; there were cooked fish, some chicken, ceaser salad, and _sooo_ many more unidentified food that still looked delicious.

"Go ahead and eat! I hope you like it!" Amu's eyes sparkled and she still had the clover hair clip.

Ikuto immediately dug into the food. Amu leaned closer. "So? So? Do you like it?"

Ikuto wanted to yell _This is the best thing I've ever eaten in my whole life! _but instead, he put on a façade, shrugged and said "Hm. Tasted okay."

Amu seriously looked hurt. Su looked like she was going to cry, and so did Amu. Ikuto didn't want that to happen, so he quickly added, "I mean, this is the best thing I've ever tasted!" Amu immediately perked up and her eyes shone. "Arigato, Ikuto!" and hugged him.

Ikuto was surprised, and sadly to him, at that time, the clover hair clip disappeared and Ikuto was left hugging a confused Amu.

"What am I doing-WHY AM I HUGGING YOU?!" Amu shrieked. Ikuto winced and plugged his ears. His ears were very sensitive (as said so in the manga _From the Depths_).

Amu blushed and looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. She whispered, barely audible, "But I kind of liked it."

Ikuto smirked and hugged her again. This time she didn't resist. Amu snuggled on his shoulder, and Ikuto caught the nice scent of fresh strawberries. Soon, she was asleep and Ikuto smirked.

He carried her up into her room and gently put her on her bed. Looking outside on the balcony, Ikuto sighed and murmured, "Sweet dreams, my dear Amu-koi."

Suddenly, someone yelled, "Ikuto?" Ikuto looked down on the balcony and saw a teen about as old as he was with the same blue hair, but with yellow eyes. "Ikuto! It's me, Yoru!"

* * *

Hi guys! It's me, _warmheartxoxo_! I hope you liked my story so far, and I hope this chapter wasn't too short! Anyways, I update these stories pretty quickly, because I _just can't wait _until it's done! I want to see how it turns out, don't you? Please review! I want to know what you think of my story! I hope my summary wasn't too lame! Thank you for reviewing! Buh-bye (_waves_)!


	5. Chapter 5: Two Loves in One Night?

_"Ikuto! It's me, Yoru!"_

**_*~*~*~Yoru's POV~*~*~*_**

It was getting super cold, and Yoru was freezing to death. He's been here for what, one day, and he's already an ice cube.

Yoru was looking around for a shelter when he saw a blue-haired teen's head sticking out of the balcony. Yoru's hope lifted, and he started to run towards him. Just as the blue-haired man was about to go inside again, Yoru yelled, "Ikuto?"

The blue-haired man turned around in confusion and saw Yoru. "Yoru?" he heard him mutter.

"Ikuto-nya!" Yoru's voice was full of joy. "It's me, Yoru!" Ikuto's face was completely shocked. Then, Ikuto jabbed his thumb towards his back and Yoru nodded. Ikuto ran back inside, and Yoru waited, standing there for one minute, two minutes, three minutes...

Finally, the door opened, revealing a pinkette rubbing her eyes sleepily and Ikuto. "Ikuto-nya!" Yoru cried, running towards him. "Who's that-nya?" pointing to the pinkette.

Ikuto looked at the pinkette, and Yoru caught a tiny smirk. "That's Amu. Hinamori Amu. She's...a _friend_." Ikuto smirked at _friend_.

Yoru nodded. Finally, Ikuto found a love! For years, and years, Yoru pestered Ikuto about who he liked, but Ikuto kept on repeating that he loved no one.

"Anyways...where are we-nya?" asked Yoru. Ikuto nudged Amu before she went to sleep again. "Amu will explain. Can Yoru come in-ny-I mean, can he?" Amu nodded sleepily and smiled at Yoru. "Come in," she said hoarsely.

**_*~*~*~A while later (still Yoru's POV)~*~*~*_**

Yoru was a little in shock. Okay, here were the notes in his head:

-Amu's Charas: Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, (Yoru personally thought Miki was the cutest)

-Yoru and Ikuto somehow got out of Amu's favorite manga, _From the Heart _(or something like that)

"Wait a minute," Ikuto said slowly. "If Yoru and I somehow got out of your manga...won't that mean some of the _other_ characters might get out, too?"

Amu cursed under her breath and muttered,"Utau."

Ikuto tilted his head. "Why are you against my sister?"

Amu grabbed her manga and showed Ikuto a page. "That's why." Ikuto gulped.

"What? What?" Yoru grabbed the manga and scanned the page. "Oh."

In the book, there was a girl that liked Ikuto and tried to flirt with him. Utau, as Ikuto's sister, disliked this, and started pushing away her from Ikuto. Finally, the girl went too far and tried to kiss Ikuto, which made Utau go crazy and tried to kill her if it weren't for one of Ikuto's friends, Souma Kukai.

Yoru gulped. Amu scowled and said, "If she really _is_ here, do you think she'll...she'll try to..." Amu didn't finish her sentence, and all of the boys sighed.

"Don't worry Amu-chan!" said Ran happily. "Things will turn out great, you'll see!"

"Oh, and Yoru?" said Amu. "Do you want to go to school with Ikuto and I?"

Yoru blinked his yellow eyes. "I wouldn't want to go to school...but I want to hang out with you guys-nya!"

Amu grinned and handed him a stack of paper. Yoru's eyes widened. "All you have to do is finish these forms! Ikuto did the same thing, and he's going to school tomorrow. It's possible that if you finish tonight, you can go to school tomorrow."

Yoru gulped but nodded. He grabbed a pencil and started writing.

Amu sighed. "Now where are you two going to sleep? My family can't find out. My dad will go crazy and think Ikuto's my boyfriend ("That's not such a bad idea." said Ikuto.). My mom will be mad I didn't tell her. My sister would announce it to the whole world."

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Then we hide." Ikuto lay down under the covers, pulling down Amu with him. Ikuto snuggled closely to Amu's back and muttered, "Like this, your family will never find me. Yoru, finish the forms." Ikuto somehow noticed Yoru watching their little show. He quickly turned back to the forms.

Miki floated towards him. "You know, I can help you with that."

Yoru's eyes brightened. "Really? Thanks Miki-nya!" Miki blushed slightly and started helping Yoru with the forms. Soon, Ikuto and Amu fell asleep, and Amu fell asleep with a slight blush on her face.

**_*~*~*~Utau's POV~*~*~*_**

It was raining, and Utau was snuggled inside an alley. Tired, she decided to take a break there.

"I _will_ find you, brother, and I will protect you with all my life, even if I have to kill." Utau then heard a familiar chuckle.

"You know, I think you need to calm down. Your brother doesn't seem to need any protection, just help to find love, like you." said Souma Kukai.

Utau blushed, but it was probably too dark and rainy to see. "I don't need any help finding love. I don't love anyone."

"Oh really?" asked Kukai, lifting Utau's chin up so Utau would be looking straight at him. "Let's find out."

And even though it was raining, and Utau was freezing cold, the second their lips touched, she felt a warm tingle vibrating through her lips and warming her body.

_Maybe, _she thought, _just maybe, Ikuto doesn't need my protection. He just needs to find love with someone, like me finding love with Kukai._

_Wait, did I just think that?_

_Yes. Yes I did._

_I love Souma Kukai._

_I love Kukai._

_I love._

_Love._

_Love, love, love._

_I found love._

* * *

I know, the ending was sappy, right? But it's just so sweet! Utau loves Kukai!

I can't wait to see how this story turns out! Oh well, lights out! It's getting late now, anyways!

Please review! I want to know what to add to my story to make it more interesting!

*spoiler* Ikuto goes to school with Amu the next day and Tadase had brought flowers for Amu! It's jealousy time!

Live, Love, Laugh,

_warmheartxoxo_


	6. Chapter 6: First Day at School-Horrible

**_*~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~*_**

Ikuto sighed and stretched as Amu, Yoru and himself walked to school. Ikuto didn't mind going anywhere, as long as he was with Amu, but his uniform felt so uncomfortable.

Yoru yawned; he didn't get much sleep last night since he was too busy completing the forms. Ikuto and Amu literally had to drag him to school.

Finally, when they arrived on school grounds, girls started squealing.

"OMG, look at those two hot guys!"

"I heard they're the new transfer students!"

"What are they doing with Hinamori Amu? Are they _both_ dating her?"

"I'm so jealous of Amu!"

"OH HO HO HO!" cried a voice. Amu, Ikuto and Yoru turned to the voice. There, in a _very_ short uniform skirt, stood Yamabuki Saaya.

"Welcome, new cute boys!" Saaya cried. "I'm guessing you're here because you want to confess your love for me! OH HO HO HO!"

Ikuto could've _sworn _he heard Yoru mutter, "I like Miki better than that weird girl."

Ikuto smirked and hugged Amu, and Amu blushed at the quick contact. "Sorry," said Ikuto. "My heart belongs to this girl." There were cries of protest from the girls and an irritated squeak from Amu. Saaya's mouth was wide open, and it looked like she wanted to scream. Also, was she wearing fake eyelashes?

"No way!"

"I wanted the new boy!"

"I wonder what our prince Tadase would think of this?! Well, at least then we can steal his heart!"

At the last part, Ikuto saw all the color drain from Amu's face. Ikuto scowled inwardly. _Why does Amu care so much about this Tadase?_

**_*~*~*~Amu's POV~*~*~*_**

_Oh no! I completely forgot about Tadase-kun! What'll I do when he sees Ikuto?!_

As if on cue, all the girls squealed and cried, "TADASE-KUN!"

Ikuto turned around, still hugging Amu, and immediately, she saw something that made her want to cry, too.

Right there, a few meters away from Ikuto hugging Amu, was Tadase holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

The flowers were wonderful, but Tadase looked horrible.

Tears ran down his kind, princely face, which was quickly draining color. And his hair, although perfect, looked like it was also draining color and light.

"A-Amu-chan?"

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter was short, but it was worth it, right? I'll try to make the next chapter longer, mmmkay?

_Live, Love, Laugh_

**_warmheartxoxo_**


	7. Chapter 7: Love Competition

**_*~*~*~Tadase's POV~*~*~*_**

Tadase was perfect.

His hair was brushed neatly, his uniform neatly tucked. He had arranged the flowers neatly just for Amu-chan. Today was the day he was going to confess. He sniffed the flowers and sighed. _Perfect._

Tadase grabbed his things and walked outside. Girls were already starting to whisper.

"Look, it's Tadase-kun!"

"I wonder who those flowers are for?"

"Hinamori Amu, I bet!"

Suddenly, Tadase heard a rumor that almost made him drop his flowers.

"It's so sad, though. If he really is giving the flowers to Amu, it's too late."

"Yeah. I heard there were two guys with her at the school! I heard one of the taller guys-"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"Yeah, like the character in that popular manga! I heard that he hugged the 'cool-n-spicy' Hinamori Amy, and made her blush!"

"Really? Then do you think we should try to get Tadase?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

As Tadase continued walking, girls pestered him. It was hard to keep his perfect posture when he just heard about Hinamori Amu and another guy, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Finally, when he made it to school, he gaped at a tall guy with midnight blue hair hugging a pinkette.

"...my heart belongs to this girl." Tadase heard the blue-haired guy say, and immediately, Tadase felt tears on his face, hot and salty tears dripping into his mouth. Amu and the bluenette turned as they heard his footsteps, and Tadase caught a glimpse of Amu-chan blushing. Impossible! Tadase was the only person that ever made her blush!

"A-Amu-chan?" he said hesitatingly. Amu gaped at his teary face, but the bluenette hugged her protectively.

"Wh-what are you doing with him?" Tadase asked, struggling to stop his tears from leaking out. Amu struggled out of the bluenette's grip and ran towards Tadase.

"Tadase! Wh-why are you crying?" Amu asked while drying his tears. Tadase smiled a bit and gave her the flowers and she gasped.

"Amu," Tadase said. "I love you."

All the girls groaned and whined.

"No fair! Why does Hinamori get two guys?"

"Ugh!"

"Why?! Why?! Why?!"

Suddenly, that ugly girl Yamabuki Saaya came. "Ta-Tadase! It's a mistake, right? You-you're actually giving those flowers to me, right?"

Tadase shook his head. "You heard me. I. Love. Amu."

Those three words seem to hit her and she winced three times. Glaring at Amu, she said, "This isn't over! I will beat you, Hinamori Amu! OH HO HO HO!"

Finally, she walked away, but the bluenette stepped up. "Who are you?"

Tadase was slightly shocked. Amu didn't tell the bluenette about him?

Tadase gave a short bow. "I am Hotori Tadase. Nice to meet you."

"I am Tsukiy-"

"I know who you are. What were you doing with Amu?"

Ikuto looked a little surprise. "Confessing. Duh." Amu squeaked. "That was a confession?"

Both boys grabbed her hand at the same time. "Let go," said Ikuto. "I have all my classes with her, and she's showing me around the school."

Tadase smiled. "Well, then. As a Guardian, I will also show you around the school."

Both boys glared at each other and dragged Amu into the school with her complaining and Yoru sleepily following along and waving to girls, causing them to squeal.

* * *

**Me:I hope you like the story so far!**

**Ikuto: Amu's mine.**

**Me: Well-**

**Tadase: No. I am the prince soon to be married.**

**Ikuto: (*rolling his eyes*) You sound like a fairytale prince.**

**Amu: Wait just a-**

**Ikuto/Tadase: CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE BUSY HERE?!**

**Me: R-right...? Please review. Who will be the better love for Amu?**

**Ikuto/Tadase: Me.**


	8. Chapter 8: First Kiss-Canceled

**Me: I'm back! I don't usually update on weekends! :P**

**Ikuto: Took you long enough. So what will it be today? Amuto or Tadamu?**

**Tadase: It's ****_obviously-_**

**Me: According to the reviews most people will want...(drumroll, please)...AMUTO!**

**Ikuto: YESSS!Tadase: NOOO!**

**Amu: Wait...what?**

**Ikuto: (*smirks*) Love shall bloom between us, right Amu-****_koi_****?**

**Tadase: (*dramatically drops to the floor*) No...Amu-chan...****_why_****?**

* * *

**_*~*~*~Saaya's POV~*~*~*_**

"Ugh! Why does that ugly Hinamori Amu get two of the hottest boys in the school?! It isn't fair! _Obviously, _they made a mistake and confessed to the wrong person! WHY IS IT ALWAYS AMU?! WHY WHY WHY?!"

**_*~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~*_**

"Ok, class! Here are two new students today! Why don't you introduce yourselves?" said the teacher. Ikuto thought she seemed annoying, but very easy to trick.

"Tsukiyomi Yoru."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Can I sit there?" pointing to the seat beside Amu.

"Well..." said the teacher. "We already have seating plans."

Ikuto made a cute pleading face. "Come on...for _me_?" The teacher immediately flushed and nodded. "Of-of course!"

Ikuto smirked as he sat beside Amu and Tadase glared at him from the other side of Amu. Amu sighed and put her face into her hands.

**_*~*~*~Tadase's POV~*~*~*_**

That little-!

What's wrong with him? Amu truly loves Tadase, so why is he trying so hard?!

"Tadase?" asked the annoying teacher. She's _so_ annoying; she thinks that he likes him just because he put on a sparkly act so he could sit beside Amu.

"Yes, sensei?" Tadase asked kindly, making other girls swoon. Ikuto snorted, and also made girls blush. Amu sighed, her face still in her hands.

"Um...can you go to the office and get the attendance, please? I accidently left it there." said the teacher. "Yes, sensei," Tadase replied and got up, shooting a glance at Ikuto, silently saying, _Don't do anything to Amu._ Ikuto simply smirked. How he hated that smirk!

**_*~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~*_**

He's walking...walking...through the door...gone! Time to get Plan A to action!

"Sensei, may I go to the washroom?" Ikuto asked, raising his hand. The teacher slightly blush and nodded. "Bring a partner." she said.

"Let's go, Amu," said Ikuto, grabbing her hand. Amu protested and other girls began to whine. Finally, Ikuto dragged her outside.

"Ikuto?"

"Hmm?"

"The washroom's the other way."

"Oh, right."

"Ikuto?" Amu said yet again.

"Hmm?"

"Do you...really love me?"

Ikuto stopped in his tracks. "Maybe..." he said slowly. "Why do you ask?"

Amu blushed the color of a strawberry. So cute! "W-well...before, when y-you hugged me...you said that your heart belonged to me, and then you said it was a confession...is that true?"

Ikuto stared into those beautiful, honey-gold eyes. _Yes, I love you. Yes. Yes. I love you. Can't you tell. I love you. Do you love me? ..._ There were to many things he wanted to say all at once, but instead, he simply said...

"Yes."

**_*~*~*~Amu's POV~*~*~*_**

Amu stared into those beautiful midnight-blue eyes, a little surprised. She had to look up since she was too short. Did he just said _yes_?

Ikuto slowly leaned in, his lips slightly puckered. Amu did the same, slowly going onto her toes. She desperately wanted to just grab him and kiss those beautiful lips. Then...

She blacked out.

* * *

_**I know what you're thinking. "Wait...what?"**_

_**Well, that's all for now! Please review!**_

_**Live, Love, Laugh**_

_**warmheartxoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9: Yoru!

**_*~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~*_**

Ikuto expected soft, plump lips touching his lips. He did _not _expect Amu wincing and falling into his arms, unconscious. _What..._Ikuto thought. Then, he saw what had hit her to make her black out. A perfectly clean shoe was on the ground right beside the unconscious Amu.

**_*~*~*~Tadase's POV~*~*~*_**

_Oops,_ Tadase thought, looking at the scene. _Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

But it _was _the black cat's fault. Tadase was just returning to the classroom with the attendance under his arm when he heard two people talking. It was Ikuto's and Amu's voices.

"Do you...really love me?"

"Maybe...why do you ask?"

"W-well...before, when y-you hugged me...you said that your heart belonged to me, and then you said it was a confession...is that true?"

Pause. Then Ikuto said. "Yes."

Tadase quickly glanced at the scene. He saw the bluenette leaning in for a kiss, the pinkette doing the same. _No! _Tadase immediately thought. _No way is the king going to let a commoner kiss the queen!_ Quickly taking off one of his shoes, he aimed for Ikuto and threw it with all his might. Suddenly, Tadase remembered he was a lousy aim.

_Oops_.

Tadase's ruby eyes widened as the shoe made contact with Amu's head and hit her. Amu crumpled to the floor, and Ikuto caught her.

"Amu?" he shouted, shaking her. "Amu!"

Ikuto sighed and saw the shoe. His midnight blue eyes narrowed as he picked up the shoe.

"Hotori Tadase." Ikuto said out loud.

_Oops, again._

Tadase always wrote his name on his belongings, which included his shoes. Nerdy, right? But that didn't really matter. Until now. Tadase slowly backed up, but then made the biggest mistake of his life.

_Clang._

**_*~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~*_**

Ikuto quickly turned to the sound and saw a hint of blond hair. Growling, he walked towards it and saw the devil himself, Hotori Tadase, cowering beside a knocked over trash can.

Hotori* gulped and slowly stood up. "L-look. It was a misunderstanding. I-"

"You what?" Ikuto growled. Suddenly, the Hotori kid glared at him. "Kiseki. Character Change."

Before Ikuto could say, "Are you going a little mental?", a crown appeared on his head and Hotori stood there with a staff thingy. Ikuto saw a little person floating beside him.

"You have a chara too?" Ikuto asked. Hotori smirked and nodded, although the smirk looked like a cute prince smiling.

"Holy Crown!" Hotori shouted, and before Ikuto could say anything, he was surrounded by some kind of jello.

Ikuto was blind with rage. What was this?! He hated being trapped! He hated being trapped knowing Amu was unconscious and needed his help!Suddenly, Ikuto heard a cracking sound. Ikuto turned around and saw an egg. Amu had said something about that.

The egg cracked open revealing a little chara that looked like a cat. He had a huge paws and was wearing a black t-shirt and black pants. He was wearing a cross necklace. The little person had cat ears. When its eyes opened, it revealed yellow eyes, like Yoru. In fact, it looked almost _exactly_ like Yoru.

"Huh? Ikuto? Why are you so big-nya?"

* * *

**Hotori-Some people call people by their last names out of respect or out of hatred. (I think...)**

**Hi! I hope you like the story so far! I hope this chapter isn't too short! Oh...I'm going crazy! Anyways, please review!**

**Live, Love, Laugh,**

**warmheartxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10: Black Lynx!

**Me: Hi guys! I hope you didn't mind I turned Yoru into a chara! In fact, I did that just so Miki can get a love life!**

**Miki: Wait...what?! But I like Kiseki!**

**Yoru: *pouts* Miki...you don't love me?**

**Miki: *pulls hat down to her face to hide her blush***

**Me: I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

_**~*~*~*Ikuto's POV~*~*~***_

Ikuto stared at the cat chara.

"Ikuto-nya? Why are you so big-nya?" said the cat.

"Who-who are you?" asks Ikuto.

Yoru looked at him, raising his eyebrows. "Stop pretending to be a baka~nya! Where are we-nya? One second I was surrounded by some girls, not as pretty as Miki, of course. And then, I was thinking about Miki...the was she smiles...the cute blue hair...how she-"

"YORU! Help me get out of here-no. Help Amu!" Ikuto interrupted, and Yoru saluted. "Roger-nya!"

**_*~*~*~Yoru's POV~*~*~*_**

Yoru flew to Amu, who was unconscious with her charas floating around her, nervous. Yoru caught sight of Miki and stopped in his tracks, blushing. What if she saw him like this?

"Yoru?" Yoru turned and saw Miki, her blue eyes widened with surprise. "You-your a chara? Hmm...Ikuto's?!"

Yoru blushed. "Ye-yeah-nya. He needs help. What's wrong with Amu?" Miki quickly explained, and Yoru added in that Tadase trapped Ikuto.

Miki's eyes widened again, making Yoru blush even harder. _Beautiful...blue...eyes..._

_Snap out of it, _the part of his brain that wasn't staring at Miki said.

_Cute...blue...hair..._

_Hello?! What are you doing?!_

Before he realized it, Yoru was leaning in for a cat kiss, and Miki was blushing like crazy.

"L-let's help Amu." Miki said quickly, turning around and quickly floating away.

Yoru flew after her, and they tried to wake Amu up. Before long, she was groaning...

**_*~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~*_**

"Ugh!" Ikuto groaned as he was repeatedly slammed on the wall with Hotori's...Holy Crown?

"You will never steal Hinamori Amu's heart! She is too good for you!" yelled Hotori.

Ikuto managed a forced grin. "She might be too good for me...but I'm willing to win this fight for Amu!"

Suddenly, Yoru's voice screamed, "IKUTO!"

A navy blue light surrounded him, and he saw Yoru go back to his cat egg! Before he got a chance to say, _What's going on?_, something happened...

"Watashi no kokoro, unlock!"

"BLACK LYNX!"

* * *

**Me: I hope you like it so far, please review!**

**Ikuto: What's a Black Lynx?**

**Me: Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough...but every other Shugo Chara fan knows!**

**Ikuto:...**

**Tadase:...**


	11. Chapter 11:Breaking an Egg and her Heart

**Me: Hi people! In this fanfic, Ikuto is the bad guy!**

**Ikuto: Wait...what?**

**Me: *sigh* You've been saying that in all the other stories. Change it up!**

**Tadase: HOLY CROWN!**

**Me and Ikuto: *shuts up***

* * *

_"Watashi no kokoro, unlock!"_

_"BLACK LYNX!"_

**_*~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~*_**

Ikuto gaped at his outfit. He had a black turtleneck t-shirt that showed his stomach (and his hot abs, Ikuto thought). He was wear a cross necklace. He had a long cape that was black on the outside and red on the inside. He had dark blue pants with a black belt. He had cat ears and a tail. He also had some kind of long claws on his right hand.

To sum it up, it was embarrassing.

"You-you can Character Transform?!" Kiddy King said in amazement.

"What?! What am I wearing?! If Amu sees me-"

"Huh?! Ikuto?!" it was Amu's voice.

Turning around, he saw Amu in a cute cheerleading outfit. What on earth was she wearing?!

Seeing Ikuto's reaction, she blushed and started to run at amazing speed.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"X Egg!"

"What?"

"Wait for me, Amu-chan!" Tadase yelled an ran after her, still with a crown on his head.

_Oh no he isn't, _Ikuto thought, running as fast and as swiftly as a cat. Ikuto even ran on the wall. Grinning at his new power, he ran after Amu. Looking at her pink and cute cheerleading outfit, Ikuto thought she looked cute. Hot, even. Shaking his thoughts out of his head, he ran along with Amu.

"So...Yoru's your chara?" Amu asked, still running.

"_That's me-nya!" _Yoru said, and Ikuto smiled.

Suddenly, Ikuto saw a black egg with an X on in.

"Mai-ee! Mai-ee!"

Using all of his cat strength, he finally got the X Egg.

Panting, he said, "Ok, got it. What do I do?"

"BREAK IT!" someone said.

As it screamed, "Mai-ee!", Ikuto was crushing it, a bit sad. _Did I have to do this?_

"IKUTO! NOOO!" someone's voice screamed, but it was too late. Ikuto had already crushed it in a millions pieces. As its glittery purple pieces floated to the ground, Ikuto grinned proudly. He had done his job. But when he turned around, he saw something that shattered his heart into a million pieces, just like the egg.

Amu was crying. Sobbing. All the water in her body dripping away. Her tears were falling down slowly, her face pale. Her legs were shaking, like they couldn't hold her anymore. Slowly, Amu dropped to the ground.

"Why, Ikuto? Why?!"

* * *

**Oooooh! Ikuto's the bad guy! What's going to happen?! Please review! How should I make my next story?**

**Live, Love, Laugh,**

_**warmheartxoxo**_


	12. Chapter 12: Forgiveness and Love

_"Why, Ikuto? Why?!"_

***~*~*~****_Ikuto's POV~*~*~*_**

Ikuto gaped at the crying Amu. Wasn't this what he was supposed to do? Someone said to break the egg...

Suddenly, Kiddy King came, giving a smug grin to Ikuto.

Oh.

No.

Kiddy King was the one that told him to break it, but he wasn't supposed to...

"Daijobu, Amu-chan?" Kiddy King called in his annoying, girly voice. Amu nodded and glared at Ikuto.

"Why did you break it? No one told you to!" Amu yelled, and Ikuto flinched slightly. Suddenly, Ikuto was wearing his normal clothes, not his kitty-cat ones. Yoru glared at Amu.

"He did not do it on purpose-nya! Someone told him to-nya!" Yoru yelled. Amu looked dumbfounded for a second.

"Don't believe him, Amu-chan! Ikuto is just a black cat that brings misfortune to everyone!" Kiddy King cried out, but Amu still seemed like she was in a trance. Then she shook her head.

"Who would tell you to do such a thing?" she asked.

"Kiddy King."

"Who?"

"Oh, sorry. Tadase."

"What?!" Kiddy King yelled. "I'm a _guardian _with a _Guardian Character,_ and I've been one ever since I came here! Why would I ever break an X Egg?!"

Ikuto shook his head. "I never-"

"Stop!" Amu yelled. "I'm tired of you arguing! Leave me alone! Don't talk to me until you forgave yourselves. I hate you guys!" At that, the boys winced. "Come on, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia."

As they were walking away, Miki quickly slipped a note to Yoru...

**_*~*~*~Amu's POV~*~*~*_**

"Amu-chan? What are you waiting for?" Ran asked as Amu waited outside the school doors.

"For Ikuto." Amu mumbled. "He's living with me, remember?"

Finally, Ikuto came outside with cat ears and a cat tail. Amu looked at Ikuto and immediately jumped away.

"Wh-whoa...you have cat ears? And a tail?! What's going on?!"

Ikuto grinned at Yoru. "It's something called 'Character Change'. Look at what I can do!"

Ikuto jumped from the ground to the roof. Amu screeched.

"AHHHHH! Ran! Character Change!" "Roger that, Amu! Hop! Step! JUMP!" Suddenly, a pink heart appeared on Amu's head and some wings appeared on Amu's feet and hands.

Jumping towards Ikuto, she grinned.

"Looks like you're not the only one who can jump so high!" Amu said. Suddenly, Ran gasped and Amu's heart clip disappeared, along with the wings. Amu cried out as she fell. Bracing for impact, she closed her eyes, but suddenly felt warm, strong arms wrapping around her.

"Wh-what?" "You should be more careful next time, Strawberry." "I was fine, and don't call me that!" Amu said, blushing as red as a strawberry.

Ikuto smirked. Then, his smirked disappeared. "Do-do you still hate me?"

Amu looked confused. "Hate you...? Why would I...oh." she said, recalling of what happened earlier.

**_*~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~*_**

Ikuto's smirk slowly returned. _So she doesn't remember! Does that mean she doesn't hate me?_

"What are you smirking at?!" Amu demanded. Ikuto shook his head.

"Let's go home, my little Strawberry." Ikuto said, holding her hand. Amu blushed but said, "Fine, fine. Now stop calling me that." Ikuto grinned.

Slowly, they started walking home, Ikuto still held her hand, and Amu's face was still red. Little did they know that two of their charas were missing...

* * *

**Me: Ooooooooooh! Suspense! I bet you already know who's missing, though.**

**Ikuto: I made Amu blush at least ten times in this fanfic.**

**Amu: *blushing* H-hey! I did ****_not _blush!**

**Ikuto: Then what are you doing now, my little _Strawberry_?**

**Amu:...**

**Me: Anyways, please review! I hope you like my fanfics so far!**

**Live, Love, Laugh**_**warmheartxoxo**_


	13. Chapter 13: Shugo Chara Love

_...little did they know that two of their charas were missing..._

**_*~*~*~Yoru's POV (while Amu got mad at Tadase and Ikuto)~*~*~*_**

Yoru's yellow eyes skimmed the note that Miki threw at him.

_Dear Yoru,_

_Meet me at the Royal Garden at 6pm. I'll be waiting._

_Blue is true,Miki_

Yoru chuckled a little. "_Blue is true"_? Aww. Wittle owd Miki is a wittle too cute!

Yoru blushed at what Miki might say. He wanted to confess, but what if she rejected him. _No-nya! Miki will never reject me...right? No!_ Yoru thought, shaking his head. He _will_ win Miki's heart, no matter what it takes.

**_*~*~*~At the Royal Garden (6:05pm)~*~*~*_**

Yoru yawned and looked at the time. Miki's five minutes late. Sighing, Yoru started to get up from the dollhouse that Amu's sister got. The dollhouse was pretty comfortable. Yoru started to leave when his eyes landed on a blue bedroom.

The blue bedroom had a few paintings, all of them beautiful. Yoru's eyes landed on a closet in the room. He noticed that something was peaking out of it, as if someone just rushed.

Slowly opening it, Yoru realized that it was another painting. Turning it around, Yoru's breathing almost stopped.

The painting...

...it was him and Miki.

It was beautiful. They were holding hands an staring at each other, true love in their eyes. There was a sunset behind them. That meant...

...this was Miki's room.

Suddenly, Yoru heard a gasp.

_Uh-oh,_ Yoru thought, turning around. It was Miki.

She was wearing a light-blue t-shirt. She had a cute dark blue shirt, and she was wearing flats. Her hair was still in a beret with a spade on it.

"Wh-what are you...?" Miki's blue eyes landed on the painting Yoru was holding and she gasped, her eyes widening. "I guess you figured it out, huh. So...do you?" Miki said, pulling her beret down to cover her eyes.

"Huh?" Yoru asked, slightly blushing from the cute outfit she was wearing.

"Do you...accept it? Do you like me?" Miki's voice was low, barely audible, but Yoru had cat ears. He heard her.

"Umm..." Yoru muttered, shuffling his paws (feet). He thought he was the one confessing. Yoru thought _he _was going to be the big and strong guy, confessing. Looking down at the painting, Yoru truly felt a spark.

_What is this feeling? _Yoru asked himself.

_Love. Duh, stupid,_ his inner self replied.

_Love?_

_Dude, I always knew you were stupid, but not _this_ stupid, _his inner self muttered.

Yoru whispered, "Yes."

Miki's head shot up and she let go of her beret. There were tears in her eyes. "R-really?'

Yoru nodded and gave her a kitty-ish grin. Miki tackled him with a flying hug, and Yoru's eyes widened. Hugging her back, he muttered, "The painting is really beautiful, too."

Miki blushed and smiled, "Thanks."

And for the rest of the night, the two lovebirds fell asleep in Miki's dollhouse room.

* * *

**And that's that! Isn't it so sweet! I hope you liked this fanfic! It's really cheesy, I know, but don't you love it! Please review!**

**Live, Love, Laugh,**_**warmheartxoxo**_


	14. Chapter 14:Best FriendsWorst Enemies P1

**_*~*~*~Amu's POV~*~*~*_**

Ikuto cuddled with Amu on her bed. Amu was blushing, but it was probably too dark for him to see.

Amu sighed and got out of her bed and stepped out on her balcony.

"Where could they be..." Amu muttered. Suddenly, Amu felt something hit her head. Looking up, she realized it was Ikuto.

"Baka," Ikuto said, grinning in triumph. "I know Yoru. He always sneaks of on his own, and he's perfectly fine."

"I know, I know," Amu muttered. "But I'm worried about Miki. She doesn't really sneak out often, and I'm worried."

Ikuto shook his head and hit her on her head again. Amu smacked his hand away and glared at him. "Stop being worried. If Yoru's with Miki, she'll be fine." said Ikuto. Suddenly, Ikuto picked Amu up, bridal style. Amu shrieked, but Ikuto covered Amu's mouth and shook his head. "Don't wake up your parents." Ikuto whispered, and Amu nodded.

Finally in bed, Amu fell asleep, but Ikuto was still awake. Smiling, Ikuto ran his fingers through Amu's pink hair.

"Goodnight, my Amu-koi."

**_*~*~*~The Next Day (still Amu's POV)~*~*~*_**

Amu staggered out of bed, still embarrassed about last night's..._episode..._

"Get up, you lazy cat," Amu said, pulling Ikuto off the bed. He landed with a _THUMP _and Amu sat down on her bed, laughing.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?!" Ikuto growled, rubbing his back. Slowly, he smirked that annoying smirk _**(That's soooo overused in fanfictions...)**_"I guess I'll have to punish you..."

Amu's eyes widened as Ikuto's face loomed over her. She shut her eyes, afraid, and suddenly, something _very _heavy was squishing her.

"Ooof!" Amu cried out. "Gerrof a me! Gerrof! Ge-ca-can't breath..." Amu was slowly turning red, but Ikuto thought she was blushing.

Ikuto sighed, snuggling on her small chest. "~You're going to have to say please~!" Ikuto sang.

"Ple-please..." Amu muttered. She really couldn't breath. He was too heavy. Ikuto sighed, finally getting off. Amu panted and took deep breaths. "Phew..."

Then, her charas woke up. "Amu-chan...? Where's Miki?" asked Dia, rubbing her eyes.

Ran yawned. "As long as I get Miki's share of Su's cookies, I'm fine."

Su stretched and got out of her egg-wait..._tried_ to get out. Su was getting...a _little _chubby...

"Oof!" Su cried as she managed to _pop _out of her egg.

"Ok, Ikuto, you can go in the washroom first." Amu said, yawning.

"Nuh-uh-uh. You're coming with me." Ikuto said. He swept his long arms and Amu was being carried, bridal style. Amu blushed.

"F-fine. No peaking!" Amu added, and Ikuto pouted. "Do I have to-" "YES YOU PERVERTED NEKO!"

Finally, after a lot of arguing, they managed to change into their uniforms. Amu couldn't help but noticed how good he looked in his uniform. Ikuto caught her staring and smirked. "Looks like we got ourselves a pervert, eh?" Ikuto said, slightly tugging her soft pink hair.

Amu swatted him away, blushing of course. "Sh-shut up! _You're _the pervert! Not me!"

Ikuto sighed. "Fine. Just grab me breakfast. I'm hungry." Amu glared at him, sighed and stomped downstairs, her shoulder-length pink hair swaying back and fourth.

**_*~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~*_**

Ikuto almost fell for her. _Again._ When she glared at him, he got lost into those bright golden orbs. When she stomped downstairs, her pink hair swaying back and fourth made the sweet strawberry smell even sweeter. And her blush! It slowly spreads across her face, like a cherry blossom blooming into full bloom.

Ikuto shook his head. _What's wrong with me? _he thought. He never fell for a girl. It was the other way around.

Finally, when Amu came back with a waffle and a cup of orange juice, Ikuto immediately grabbed it and scarfed it down, along with the orange juice.

"My, someone's hungry." Amu said, giggling. Her giggle sounded nice. Cute and soft.

"Anyways, let's leave. Jump out of the balcony. I don't want my family to see you," commanded Amu.

Ikuto sighed. "When will you tell your family the truth?"

"When I find out how you're here. Now let's go!" Amu said, pushing me off the balcony. Seriously, that girl. If Ikuto wasn't part cat, he would've been a grease spot right underneath Amu's balcony.

"Bye mom, dad, Ami!" Ikuto heard Amu yell.

"Buh-bye, onee-chan!"

Amu came running towards Ikuto. "Let's go." she said. While they were walking, Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand. Amu blushed lightly, but didn't say anything. Probably because she was used to Ikuto's perverted actions. Suddenly, Ikuto heard footsteps behind them. Amu turned around and gasped. Ikuto turned around as well, frowning because he thought it was another group of stalker girls from school who were his fans. But what he saw made him gasp, too.

"Ho-Hoshina Utau? And _Souma Kukai_?!" Amu said. It was indeed Utau and Kukai, and they were holding hands like a couple.

* * *

**Hi-hi! Long time no see (it's been a few days)! I hope you like this fanfic! Utau and Kukai are ****_back_****! I wonder what's going to happen? Please review!**

**Live, Love, Laugh,**_**warmheartxoxo**_


	15. Chapter 15:Best FriendsWorst Enemies P2

**Me: Hi, guys! Since it's Winter Break now, I'll make two long chapters for you to enjoy! I won't be writing much during the holidays, since I have too much homework and won't be doing a lot of fanfics.**

**Amu: That's okay! Thanks for telling us!**

**Ikuto: Puh-leeeeze. I know you're just too busy partying.**

**Amu: Heart? (That's my nickname. Yup, it has a nice ring to it.) Were you really-**

**Ikuto: Are you seriously ****_that _****gullible? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Amu-koi.**

**Amu: *blushes* Shut up, you nasty, perverted BAKA NEKO!**

**Ikuto: Baka neko again, eh? You said that in chapter 3.**

**Me: How do you know?**

**Ikuto: *tries to look modest but fails miserably* Eh, you know. I have excellent memory.**

**Amu: *muttering* That, or he's just hiding a copy of the story behind his back...**

**Me: Umm...please review/comment/favorite/etc..**

* * *

**_*~*~*~Utau's POV~*~*~*_**

When Utau saw her brother and some other girl holding hands, she couldn't stand it. _She _was his sister! _She _was supposed to protect him! Ikuto had hardly let her touch him, never mind holding hands. Utau was furious, but then she remembered that she just saw her brother look so..._happy._

Kukai, who was holding Utau's hand, squeezed it reassuringly, and Utau immediately calmed down when she looked into his beautiful green eyes. _Maybe _she should give the girl another chance. After all, pinky _did_ somehow make her brother smile, and laugh, and even managed to touch him.

"You. Pinky, over there." Utau said, pointing her finger at the girl.

"M-me?" the girl stuttered. Utau rolled her violet eyes.

"Of _course _you. Who else has _pink _hair? I mean, frea-" "Utau. Stop it." Ikuto commanded, and Utau was in shock. Ikuto barely even _glances _at Utau when she's protecting him from other ugly girls, but now, here he was, glaring at her as viciously as she's glaring at him.

"Fine." Utau muttered. "Just let me talk to pinky here. _Privately._" The girl tried to protest, but Utau was already dragging her away. When they were out of earshot, she glared at the girl to make her scared, but the pinkette glared back. _What a strong character. Is she using a façade, like me?_ Utau wondered.

"So." the girl said. "The name's Hinamori Amu. Why'd you drag me here?"

"I want to know..."

"Know...?"

"How did you...a girl with _pink_ hair, manage to make my brother smile?"

Amu, that was her name, right? Amu's eyes widened. "I-I...I dunno..."

Utau looked at her. Amu was pretty. Anyone else who had pink hair would've looked horrible, but somehow, it went well with Amu. Her skin looked flawless. She wore no makeup, but still looked beautiful. Utau remembered how Amu had made Ikuto laugh, which was hard for other girls. _So, Ikuto, this is the girl you like? You made a good choice. She has a strong heart. You guys are perfect for each other! _Utau thought giddily. For the first time, Utau was happy Ikuto found a girl.

"I think you're _perfect _for Ikuto!" Utau exclaims and jumps up and down, going completely out of her character. Utau stops jumping, and clamps her hand over her mouth. Amu gapes for a while. Then giggles. They both end up on the ground, giggling and laughing. Soon, they start tickling each other, shrieking and laughing. _Maybe this girl will be my friend. Screw that, my _best _friend! _Utau thought, shrieking when Amu tackles her with a full on tickle attack. "Oh you're on!" Utau yells, and little did they know that their laughing fits sounded like damsels in distress to Kukai and Ikuto...

**_*~*~*~Kukai's POV~*~*~*_**

"So, man. How's life?" Kukai said, trying to get a conversation. He knows that Ikuto is very hard to talk to. Surprisingly, Ikuto actually smiles. "It's great, especially ever since I met Amu. Hinamori Amu. What about you? How's your love life with Utau?"

Kukai blushes. "Meh, it's fine. Anyways, where are we? Utau and I were lost _forever_ here, and if I wasn't there, Utau could've...could've..."

Ikuto smacks him into reality. "Look, snap out of it. Amu will explain everything. Speaking of Amu, where are they? They're taking an awful lot of time-"

Ikuto was interrupted by a shriek, and crazy sounding laughs. Ikuto and Kukai look at each other.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Me: Oooooh! Cliffhanger (kind of)! What do you think?**

**Ikuto: Meh.**

**Amu: Seriously?**

**Me: Hey, I'm making another chapter after this too! Don't be so mean!**

**Amu: It's worth like five chapters if you don't write during winter break.**

**Me: FINE I WILL!**

**Ikuto: Really?**

**Me:...right after I shower, take a nap, eat-**

**Ikuto: We know you're lazy, don't deny it.**

**Me: *gets a bat* OH YEAH?!**

**Ikuto: *yawns and cat ears and a tail appears* Whatev. This won't take too long.**

**Me: *starts throwing random stuff at Ikuto***

**Amu: *sighs* Please review...**

**Ran: HEY! THAT'S MY EGG!**

**Su: DON'T THROW IT~DESU! I JUST CLEANED MINE~DESU! HAVE MERCY ON A LITTLE CHARA~DESU!**


	16. Chapter 16: An Evil Plan

**Me: Hi guys! Told ya it won't take long!**

**Amu: Get on with the story already.**

**Me: Why so grumpy?**

**Amu: You know how I love drinking milk after a bath, right?**

**Me: Umm...yeah?**

**Amu: *sighs* Well, Ikuto stole my milk and won't give it back until I kiss him...ON THE LIPS!**

**Me: Harsh...**

**Ikuto: I heard that!**

* * *

_***~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~***_

"What..."

"...on..."

"...earth..."

"...HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?!"

Ikuto and Kukai were staring at the girls on the ground, uncontrollably laughing and giggling, and totally drenched in sweat.

"We...had a tickly fight..."

"...I *pant, pant* totally won..."

"...oh? *pant, pant* You wanna go?..."

Even though Ikuto was unimpressed, he was impressed at the same time. Who knew Amu had such a good heart to make Utau laugh? Ikuto knew he chose his girls well. Ikuto smirked at Kukai.

"Well, since they're so tired, I _guess_ we have to carry them..."

Immediately, the girls scrambled up, and started walking.

"As if. I'm not letting a pervert touch me, pervert." Amu said, and Utau giggled once again.

Kukai frowned. "Aww. She can make you giggle and not me? That's harsh Utau-_koi_..."

Utau blushed and turned around, her blond pigtails swiftly cutting through the air. "Shut up."

Amu grinned at the sight of them. "Anywaaaaaaaaay...I can ask my parents if you guys can sleep over!"

Ikuto looked confused. "Then why didn't you do that with me?"

Amu rolled her eyes. "My dad would freak out if I had a boy sleeping over with me. As long as there's a girl, you're fine." Ikuto pouted and lifted Amu up when she was still wobbling from the little fight. Ikuto started to carry Amu, bridal style, and Amu was bright red, but didn't do anything.

Kukai tried to do the same thing with Utau, but only got smacked on the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" "Don't touch me." Utau said, slightly blushing.

When they arrived at Amu's house, Amu knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing her mother. She looked surprised when Amu brought three people here.

"Amu? Isn't it time for school?" her mother asked.

"Oh, umm...today, there's no school. I forgot." Amu lied. She felt bad, but she had no choice. "Anyways, can my friends hang over and sleep over for a while? They brought some money so they can buy their own stuff."

Amu's mom looked suspicious but nodded. "Ooh-kay. By the was, Amu dear. Are you and the blue-headed man dating?'

Amu immediately turned as red as a fire truck. "N-no! We're just friends, mom! Friends!"

Ikuto pouted and wrapped his arms around Amu. "Are we only _just _friends, Amu?" Ikuto was making a scene in front of Amu's mom, who squealed like a five year old and whipped out a camera, immediately taking a picture. "M-mom!"

Her mom giggle. "I'm keeping this for _~memory~_!"

Her father stuck his head out from the kitchen. "Dear, what are you-" his sentence was cut off by a gargling sound. Then, he fell on his knees and started sobbing.

"NO! MY PRECIOUS BABY! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO BE DATING! NOOO!" Amu's father started doing laps around the house _**(Sorry people if I'm copying a few of your stories! I don't know what else to say!)**_and screaming "NOOO!" Amu's mother sweatdropped and invited them in. Amu sighed, looking like she was glad that her sister was at preschool.

**_*~*~*~Amu's POV~*~*~*_**

"And here is my room." Amy said, opening the room to her door. Utau gasped and squealed. "It's so KAWAII!"

Kukai sniffed and grinned. "Hey! Do you have strawberries?" Amu rolled her eyes and muttered something like, "Just like Ikuto."

Suddenly, there was a small knock on the balcony door. Amu turned, and she was Miki and Yoru holding hands/paws.

Ran's pompoms suddenly appeared, and she cheered, "Miki and Yoru, sittin' ina tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-MMPH!"

Miki was stuffing Ran's mouth with Su's cookies. "Hey! Those are mine~desu!"

Amu, Ikuto, Utau and Kukai laughed. Then, Amu sat down on her bed and patted the spots beside her.

"Come on, you better get comfortable. This is going to take a while."

**_*~*~*~A while later (still Amu's POV)~*~*~*_**

"WHAT?!" Utau shrieked. "So-so we came out of a book..."

"Yes."

"An-and Yoru's a thingy-ma-jiggy..."

"A _chara_-nya!"

"And you also have charas; Dan, Riki, Mu, and Sia?"

"RAN!"

"MIKI!"

"SU~DESU!"

"Ahem~it's _Dia_."

"Right, whatever. So...that's it?" Utau asked.

Amu nodded. Then, her cheeks flushed from excitement. "That means there will _finally _be a girl my age that I can be best friends with!"

Utau blushed lightly. "_Best _friends? I thought you hated me..."

Amu cleared her throat. "That was in the book. Now it's different! You're definitely better with your real personality! Why'd you hide it."

Ikuto coughed lightly. "Um...not to burst your little bubble, Amu, but you kinda did the same thing at school..." Amu rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, Utau, it's girl time! Get out, boys!" Ikuto and Kukai wore shocked expressions when Amu and Utau kicked them out and locked the door, giggling on the other side.

Ikuto growled. "It's payback time."

Kukai nodded. "You said it."

They immediately devised an evil plan (it was actually just a funny prank) to pull on the girls. They then came up with an idea...

* * *

**Me: There ya go! I hope you like it!**

**Ikuto: I won't forgive you.**

**Me: Huh?**

**Ikuto: I won't forgive you if the prank isn't awesome.**

**Kukai: You said it, bro! No girl ****_ever_**** kicks Souma Kukai out of her room!**

**Me: Except for Amu, Utau, Rima-**

**Kukai: Okay, I get it! Wait, who was that last one again?**

**Me: Oh, look at the time! Goodbye! *slams door in Kukai's face***

**Kukai: *pounds on door* Wait! It's only like 7:27! HEEEEEEY!**

**Me: *from other side of the room* Please review! **


	17. Chapter 17: Getting to Know Each Other

**Okay, so before we start this chapter, I've realized a few things. A few of the details in the story are confusing, so I'll explain them now.**

**How did Yoru turn into a chara?  
****_Well, I'll answer that question later on in the story, but I might forget, so I'll explain now: Yoru's spirit couldn't exist in the real world (not the book), so his spirit turned into a chara spirit. It'll make more sense throughout the story. Also, because I wanted a relationship with Yoru and Miki._**

**How did the characters in the book come to life?  
_Sorry, this one I can't tell you yet. You'll find out later._**

**How old are the characters in the fanfic?  
_Since it'll be confusing if I made everyone a different age, I'll make them the same. Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Tadase, Rima (later on in the story), Nagihiko (later on in the story) are all in grade 8, and are about to go into high school for grade 9._**

**So, get ready for the story!**

* * *

**Me: Hi people! Happy late New Years! I was thinking on doing it on New Years, but I was too busy! Sorry! But for Christmas, I got some _amazing_** **presents! I got this-**

**Ikuto: That's enough! Onto the story, will ya?!**

**Me: Fine, fine. I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**_*~*~*~Amu's POV~*~*~*_**

Amu was suspicious. The boys were awfully quiet, and they were _never_ quiet. What could they be thinking...?

_***~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~***_

Ikuto chuckled softly. The girls were inside, still talking about how weird Ikuto and Kukai were. Kukai nodded and Ikuto was about to knock on the door when...

"So Amu, what do you think of Ikuto?" asked Utau. Kukai grinned, and Ikuto smirked. Was it his birthday or something?

"He's a pervert." replied Amu, and Kukai saw Ikuto's face fall and grinned.

"Come on, Amu! There's gotta be something more than that!" Utau complained.

"Well..." it was silent, then Ikuto then heard footsteps. Ikuto and Kukai pressed their ears on the door...

"OUCH!" "HEY!"

Ikuto and Kukai were both leaning on the door, and Amu suddenly opened the door, making them tumble in the room.

"What is going on here?" Utau said, giving them a death glare. Kukai sweatdropped. "We-well, we were ever so casually leaning on the door when-""

Amu interrupted them. "Well, let's punish them, Utau. What should we do?" Kukai and Ikuto gulped at Utau's evil grin. "What about a full makeover? We have plenty of time, after all, it's only twelve (pm)."

"Miki!" "Ready! Drew, draw, drawn!" Amu's X hair clip turned into a spade hair clip. With Miki's artistic brilliance, Amu quickly tied them up, somehow making them looking like a décor. Miki nodded. "Very artistic," Miki muttered, and started sketching the two boys.

"Nya?" Yoru said, floating around Miki, but she was too obsessed with her drawing. Yoru stole her sketchpad, and Miki yelled, "Give it back, you cat thief!" "No way-nya! You have to pay attention to your boyfriend-nya!" Miki blushed and flew faster. "Give it back!" "No way-nya!" Yoru said, crashing into Su's cookies. "No! I just finished them~desu!"

Utau and Amu had evil-looking faces. "Dibs on doing Ikuto. It's payback time for all those annoying things he did to me!" Amu declared, and Utau nodded.

"Amu! Come down now and call your friends! It's time for lunch! Oh, how lucky you are to not go to school today!"

"Aww..." said Utau. "I wanted payback. Let's do it after dinner!"

Amu, Utau, Ikuto and Kukai went downstairs.

"Mmm..." Utau said, sitting on a chair and looking at the food. "Amu, your mother's cooking looks delish!"

Amu's mother smiled. "Why thank you! I had to make some extra because there was more people, but that's okay!"

Ikuto bowed his head. "Sorry for the inconvenience." Amu's mother smiled and said, "Oh that's fine! Amu, you've got yourself a keeper! What a kind boyfriend!"

Amu's father looked up from his dinner, some crumbs of food on his face. "Boyfriend?! No, no! My dear Amu is too young for a boyfriend! After all, I-MMMPPPFFF!"

The last part was because Amu's mother had shoved a napkin in his face. "Wipe your face, dear!" Utau and Amu giggled, but Kukai and Ikuto tried their best not to laugh, although they were shaking so badly it was hard _not _to notice.

"Alright! Let's eat!" said Amu, and all of them dug into their meal.

"Fine." Amu's father said with a mouthful of food. "I'll lech chou stchay over, buch da boys and da girls have cha be in different rooms."

Amu nodded eagerly. "Yes, of course. It'll be like a sleepover!" Utau grinned.

"Amu, it's so great that you're finally bringing friends over! Now, no more chitchatting and more eating!" said her mother.

They ate in silence.

* * *

**Me: I'm so sorry the prank isn't in this chapter, but I still hope you like it!**

**Amu: Then you have to make the prank twice as good!**

**Me: Fine, fine.**

**Ikuto: Whatever. As long as there's no water. I hate water.**

**Amu & Utau: *evil glint in their eyes***

**Ikuto: Ehehe. I didn't say anything.**

**Amu: So his weakness is water? Like a cat. Utau, do a quick search of cat's weaknesses. We've got a lead.**

**Utau: Yes ma'am! *rushes off***

**Ikuto: Don't you dare get me wet.**

**Me: I'm not promising.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Mad Scientist's Prank

**Me: Hi guys! I'm back! Winter break is almost over! :( :( :(**

**Ikuto: You were being lazy throughout the whole break. You barely did any chapters.**

**Me: YUH-HUH! I definitely did! Okay people, here's the story! Please review! :P**

* * *

_***~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~***_

"YOU HEARD MY FATHER VERY WELL! HE SAID BOYS AND GIRLS IN _SEPERATE _ROOMS!" yelled Amu, almost breaking Ikuto's poor eardrums.

"Scream that a little louder will ya. I don't think China heard you over there." Kukai said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Amu's father came running up the stairs and hugged Amu protectively. "Amu, my little sparrow! I heard you scream! Which of these bad boys hurt you?! Huh?! HUH?!"

Ikuto sweatdropped and sighed. "Mr. Hinamori, we did nothing to your _dear _daughter. She was just..."

"...I just stubbed my toe, dad. I'm fine." said Amu. Amu's father didn't look convinced, but he left anyway, giving Ikuto and Kukai a _I'm watching you _look. Ikuto and Kukai sweatdropped.

"Anyways, you heard my father. Go in the guest room. There are sleeping bags there you can sleep in." ordered Amu, walking into her own room. Utau nodded and followed her.

Ikuto sighed. He was really hoping to have a fun night. Suddenly, he remembered the prank. Ikuto gave an evil grin. Kukai noticed and chuckled.

**_*~*~*~Kukai's POV~*~*~*_**

When Kukai saw Ikuto grinning, Kukai was always shocked. In the book (or that's what Amu said. Kukai hated it. HE WAS A REAL SOCCER PLAYING CHARACTER! NOT SOME IDIOT IN THE BOOK! The book made him look like some kind of playboy!), Ikuto had always been serious, which was true. Kukai was surprised that Amu had managed to change Ikuto...ugh. Whatever. All this thinking was giving Kukai a serious headache.

"So, whatcha goin' to do?" asked Kukai.

Ikuto gave another evil grin. He looked like a mad scientist. "We're going to attack when they're asleep."

_***~*~*~A while later (still Kukai's POV)~*~*~***_

Kukai gaped at Ikuto. "Are you seriously a mad scientist or something? I swear, you're a devil. And how do you write so _neat?!_"

Ikuto rolled his eyes and gave yet another evil grin. "Whatever. Just remember to be ready."

_~THE PLAN~ by Tsukiyomi Ikuto & _S_ou_m_a _K_u_k_a_i

1) Sneak into girl's room with 2 cups of freezing cold water and a camera.  
2) Dump water on them, waking them up.  
3) Take quick pictures of them sleeping and after dumping water for extra touch.

_**(A/N I'm so sorry if the prank is lame, but** **whatever!)**_

_***~*~*~12:30am (Ikuto's POV now)~*~*~***_

Ikuto held in his laughter. The girls were sleeping like rocks. Well, Utau was. Utau was snoring and Amu was breathing cutely; in through the nose, out through the mouth.

Kukai was staring like a pervert at Utau.

"What are you doing?!" Ikuto quietly hissed. "Take some pictures!"

"Will do!" Kukai said happily, taking pictures. "I want to keep the pictures of Utau."

"And I'm keeping pictures of Amu."

Ikuto slowly walked to Amu's bed. Thankfully, her charas were asleep.

When Ikuto saw Amu, he smiled. She was just so cute. Breathing in though the nose, and a little puff out of her mouth. Amu's pink lips were slightly open, like they were ready to be kissed. Ikuto kept on staring, then he remembered the mission. He took out a camera and took pictures. Then, when he looked down, he realized what she was wearing.

A tight pink tank top with a blue cat holding a strawberry on each side of her chest. **_(A/N I know it's rated K+, but I'm thinking of changing the rating to T?) _**She was wearing a _very _short pair of shorts that were navy blue, the color of his hair. Ikuto couldn't help but smirk.

"I...Iku...to..." Amu mumbled. Ikuto and Kukai froze. Ikuto realized she was sleep talking and chuckled softly.

"Yes, my dear Amu?" Ikuto whispered into her ear, making her shiver from his cold breath.

"I...you...Iku..."

"Hmmm? Is there anything you would like to say?"

"Yes...I...love..."

Ikuto froze. _What is she going to say?!_

"...oops...not Tadase...no..."

Kukai was rolling on the laughing silently. Ikuto glared at him.

"...Ikuto...you...baka neko..."

At this point, Kukai truly laughed, ruining it all. Utau and Amu quickly woke up.

"What in the world...?" Utau muttered, rubbing her eyes. Amu yawned.

"Kukai...Ikuto?!" Amu yelped and covered her chest, blushing hard. "Yo-you're not supposed to be here! Get out! Those are the rules!"

"Rules are made to be broken." Ikuto said easily.

"Umm..." Kukai muttered. Suddenly, he grabbed the bucket of water and dumped it on Utau. Ikuto laughed at this and did the same to Amu. "Run!" Ikuto yelled quietly. Kukai and Ikuto ran off, leaving Amu and Utau soaking wet and enraged.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS SOU-MMMMMRRRFFFF!"

"Shhh! Don't wake up my family!"

Kukai and Ikuto laughed as they retreated to their room.

"Aww..." Kukai suddenly muttered. "What is it?" Ikuto asked. "We didn't get to take pictures of their expression when they were wet!" Kukai said and Ikuto laughed.

"Well, just brace yourself for tomorrow. They'll be very mad."

**_*~*~*~The next morning (still Ikuto's POV)~*~*~*_**

"TSUKIYOMI! SOUMA!"

"Yup, they're mad."

* * *

**Me: Yay! About 1000 words! I know, kinda lame, but I'm still kind of a newbie! Anyways, I sorta need help. I kinda don't get the rating, and I think that my story is Rated T? I dunno, but I don't really get it. Can someone please review and explain a bit, _pleeeeeeaaaaaaase_? I'll be very thankful!**

**Kukai****: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The prank was on the girls, not the guys!**

**Utau: Souma, you're going _down_.**

**Kukai: Heart! Save me! She's gonna murder me!**

**Me: Bye bye! Thank you people for the reviews!**

**Kukai: Heart's too evil...**


	19. Chapter 19: The NEW Best Friend?

**Hi people, Heart's back! That you ****_sooooo _****much for all of those wonderful reviews, they definitely make me happy! Thank you to:  
BuenoSC  
Darkdemon's Ashes12cathy  
Emily-at-random  
i'm awesome at singing  
XxSapphire-fandomsxX  
Oreoangel6698  
Ikutolover93  
And so on! The reviews have really pumped me up, and I'll definitely update faster! :)**

* * *

**Heart: Hi people! I've realized that I was missing some Tadamu, so I'll be adding some more Tadamu in the next few chapters, mmmkay? Don't you worry out there, Tadamu fans!**

**Fans: TADAMU! TADAMU! TADAMU!**

**Ikuto: Yesh, people. How can you change your mind from Amuto to Tadamu so quickly? Hey girls out there, vote for Amuto and I'll kiss you're cheek once.**

**Fangirls: SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AMUTO! AMUTO! AMUTO!**

**Ikuto: That's better.**

**Heart: *sweatdrops***

* * *

_"TSUKIYOMI! SOUMA!"_

_"Yup, they're mad."_

**_*~*~*~Utau's POV~*~*~*_**

_KIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL...KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL..._

"Umm...Utau? Are you okay? You keep on saying KIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL..." said Amu, worried about her friend that had a dark and scary aura around her.

"IT'S PAYBACK TIME!" Utau screamed, and Amu sweatdropped.

"Yeah...it's time for school. Remember? The forms you filled out yesterday?" "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." "Go change into your uniform." "YOU MEAN THAT CUTE ONE I TRIED ON YESTERDAY?! SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**_~About 5 minutes later...~_**

"OMG! It's so cute! I love it!" said Utau.

"Yeah, I know you would like it. Now let's go downstairs for breakfast." said Amu. Then, she whispered, "We can pull the prank after school, when they're tired and bored from school." Utau nodded and giggled.

**_*~*~*~After breakfast~*~*~*_**

"Bye mom, dad, Ami!"

"Bye Onee-chan! Have a wot of fun with wour boyfwiend!" yelled Ami, giggling. Amu blushed.

As Amu, Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai were walking to school, everyone from school were whispering loudly.

"Wow, who's the new hot girl?"

"And look at that hot new guy! I heard they were new transfer students?"

"Yeah! And look at Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto! It's only been a day and they're already a couple!"

"I know right! Hey, I'm going to hit on the new hot guy! He seems sporty!"

"Yeah, that hot girls looks super sexy in her uni-"

"SHUT UP!" Kukai suddenly yelled, making everyone jump in surprise. "THIS GIRL HERE-" Kukai points to Utau and she raises an eyebrow, "IS MY GIRLFRIEND! I LOVE HER! STAY AWAY FROM HER! HEY YOU!" Kukai suddenly stomps towards a guy with blond hair and blue eyes. "STOP STARING AT UTAU! YOU HEAR ME?!" All of the guys nod in fright. Kukai growls and walks towards Utau, who was blushing bright red from what he said. Ikuto and Amu were silently laughing.

"Ku-Kukai?" Utau says. "I'm fine. Don't go near those guys." Utau nods, but is secretly happy that Kukai said that.

_**(A/N Wasn't that cute?!)**_

_***~*~*~At school (still Utau's POV)~*~*~***_

"Hey, my name is Hoshina Utau."

"Yo, I'm Souma Kukai! Call me Kukai! _AND STAY AWAY FROM HOSHINA UTAU! SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!_" Kukai growled, and some of the guys raise their hands in surrender.

"Okay, Hoshina-san, you sit over there behind Hinamori A-" Utau already sat there. Amu grinned and waved, and the short chibi blond girl that was behind Amu her glared at Utau. _What's that about?_

"Souma, you sit beside-" "Utau."

Utau blushed when Kukai sat in the seat beside her after glaring at some guy. The guy, terrified, scrambled all of his things off of the table and quickly sat somewhere else. _When was Kukai so possessive? _Utau thought, blushing when Kukai gave her a grin and a thumbs up.

"Okay, minna, we will be learning about blah blah blah blah..."

**_*~*~*~2 hours later (still Utau's POV)~*~*~*_**

When the bell rang, all of the students cheered. Amu grabs Utau's hand. "Come on, it's time for lunch. Wanna meet outside over there? Ikuto, Kukai and I are going to be eating there. Also, there's a friend I want you to meet." Amu says, pointing to a shady tree. "Sure." Utau says.

Utau went to her locker and was about to grab her lunch bag with delicious bento made by Amu's mother when...

"Stay away from Amu." someone says. Utau turns around and sees the little chibi blond girl that had glared at her earlier.

"Why should _I _listen to _you_?" Utau asks, glaring at the blond chibi.

"I'm Amu's best friend. Stay away from her." says the girl coldly. Yeah right! As if Amu would be a friend of such a rude chibi.

"Whatever." Utau says, walking to the place Amu told her to meet at. The blond chibi huffed and walked off.

When Utau arrived at the meeting place, there was Ikuto, Kukai, Amu, and the...

"YOU AGAIN?!" Utau yelles, pointing at the blond chibi that was sitting beside Amu, calmly eating a bento.

"Huh?" Amu asks, looking at the chibi and Utau. "You guys know each other?"

Utau growls. "Yeah. She has some serious attitude. She made up some lie about being your _best friend._" Utau says the last part glaring at the blond.

Amu looks uncomfortable. "Utau...she _is _my best friend."

Utau looks at Amu, her eyes wide. "_HUH_?!"

The blond chibi stops eating and glared at Utau.

"My name is Mashiro Rima, Amu's _**best** _friend. Not very nice to meet you, _dumb blond._"

* * *

**Heart: Oooh...Rima's having _attitude..._**

**Rima: She deserves it.**

**Utau: Shut up, blond chibi.**

**Rima: *tugs on Amu's shirt* A-Amu...Utau's being mean...*fake cries***

**Utau: Puuuu-leeez. I don't need to be a genius to know that those are fake tears, _blond chibi._**

**Heart: Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Call Me Nagi P1

**Heart: Whoa! Utau and Rima are in a fight!**

**Amu: Oh no! I'm so worried about-**

**Ikuto: Oh, are you worried about getting hurt in the fight, Amu-koi? Don't worry, I'll protect you.**

**Amu:...**

* * *

_***~*~*~Normal POV~*~*~***_

Everyone (Amu, Ikuto, Kukai) gaped at the Utau and Rima standoff.

"What did you just call me, _Mashiro dear?_" Utau said in a dangerously low voice.

"A _dumb blond_. Even though I don't believe in stereotypes, this one fits you perfectly." Rima said with a sugary-sweet voice.

Utau growled, "Shut up, chibi."

Rima lunged at Utau, but Utau easily block it. Suddenly, Kukai wrapped his arms around Utau stopping her.

"Let go of me!" Utau and Rima yelled; Rima was being held back by Ikuto. Amu glared at Utau and Rima.

"What is going on here? Why are you fighting?" Amu demanded.

"I didn't do anything!" Utau yelled. "I was just being your friend, and this blond chibi here didn't like me being all friendly with you! During class, she glared at me just for smiling and waving at you! After lunch, she said that she was your best friend and told me to STAY AWAY FROM YOU!"

Amu froze, stunned. She slowly turned to Rima. "Did you do this?"

Rima looked down to her shoes. "We-well, she was being too friendly with you, and I didn't know her, and she was just-"

"Rima, stop." Amu said.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?!"

"She just slept over to my house yester-"

"That _thing _came over to your house, and I never even set _foot _in your house?!" Rima demanded, tears streaking down her face.

"Why do you hate Utau so much?! You _would've _been able to come over if it weren't for your so-called _parents_?!" Amu yelled, then gasped. "Oh, no. R-Rima..."

Rima lowered her face, her bangs covering her eyes. "I'll just leave then." Rima said quietly and left.

"Rima! Wait!" Amu yelled, and ran after her.

Utau sunk to the ground slowly. "What...did I _do_?!"

**_*~*~*~Rima's POV~*~*~*_**

Rima wasn't mad. Well, not really. She knew that Amu didn't mean a thing about reminding her of her parents, but what pissed Rima off what that _Utau_.

"What's so good about her anyway?" Rima murmured, sinking to the floor in the janitor's closet. It was her secret hideout. Rima rolled up into a ball and sighed.

"That's okay, Rima!" a little voice giggled. Rima smiled, but only a little bit. It was Kusukusu, her guardian character.

"Hey." Rima whispered quietly. Kusukusu giggled.

"Rima, you know you shouldn't be mad, right? Utau might be Amu's friend, but you are too!" Kusukusu said.

Rima sighed. "I know, but...I want to know why she didn't tell me about her earlier. I don't mind Tsukiyomi and the Souma guy, since I know they slept over." (from _special ressources)_ "I don't mind, but I don't like Utau. I mean, she...huh?!" Rima looked at her guardian character, who was fake sleeping in the air. Then, Kusukusu giggled.

"That's okay, Rima! Amu was probably going to warn you lat...er...?"

"What's wrong, Kusukusu?" "I sense another guardian character, and it doesn't seem very familiar!"

"Huh?"

Suddenly, the door knob wiggled. Rima gasped, desperately hiding behind the buckets.

The door opened, revealing a girl with long hair. The girl saw Rima.

"What are you doing here?" the gi-wait, he's a _guy_?!

"Nothing." Rima said without emotion. "I was simply hiding."

"Oh..." the boy said. Rima realized it was a boy with long hair. _Crossdresser_...Rima thought.

"Well...nice to meet you. My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko. You can call me Nagi, Rima-chan."

* * *

**Heart: NAGI'S HERE! NAGI'S HERE! NAGI'S HE-**

**Rima: DON'T CALL HIM THAT!**

**Nagi: Oh, Rima? Is someone a little jealous here?**

**Rima: Who now? Sorry dear, not me.**


	21. Chapter 21: Call Me Nagi P2

**Heart: Here you go! Chapter 21! Today, we will be focusing on RIMAHIKO! (dramatic music plays)**

**Nagi: It's a dream come true!**

**Rima: Pinch me. This is all a nightmare. A nightmare.**

* * *

_***~*~*~Rima's POV~*~*~***_

"Who gave you the right to call me "Rima-chan"? And why would I call you that, _Fujisaki_?" Rima said rudely, somehow with a monotone voice.

Fujisaki didn't even wince, instead, he grinned. "Well, I don't mind you calling me anything, as long as you know me." He grinned and put his hands in his pocket. Rima glared at his pockets, suspicious that he had something in there. Fujisaki noticed and took his hands out of his pockets and raised his empty hands in the air.

"You don't have to be so suspicious." Fujisaki said, chuckling.

"Whatever, purple head."

Fujisaki frowned at this. "Blond chibi."

"Girly boy."

"Shorty."

"I'm not short, cross-dresser." Rima shot back, but was surprised that Nag-Fujisaki flinched.

"Whatever." Fujisaki said, rolling his beauty-hideous brown dead-looking eyes. "Who were you talking to?"

Rima realized that Nagi heard her talk to Kusukusu. Then, Kusukusu came.

"There! He has a guardian character! In his pocket!" Kusukusu yelled, pointing to Nagi. Nagi's eyes widened but then he chuckled.

"Rhythm, you can come out now." a little cool dude came out. "Yo, I'm Rhythm! Told ya, Nagi! Told ya I was right!"

Nagi rolled his, again hideous brown dead-looking eyes. "Yesh Rhy-YO! There's a pretty lil' girl here? Why'd ya look so sad when I came!" headphones suddenly appeared on his neck.

"Umm..." Rima said, backing up. _Darn he noticed. Did he character change?_

Nagi grinned. "You're friends with Amu! I've seen her with you! I'm a pretty close friend, you know! Hey, she told me to meet at some tree! Let's go!"

Suddenly, Nagi picked Rima up, causing her to shriek, "PUT ME DOWN!" Nagi ran outside the closet and jumped out the window. Rima shrieked. "I'M GONNA DIE! I'LL SUE YOU! PUT ME DOWN! I'M GONNA DIE!"

Nagi landed perfectly on his two feet and ran towards Amu and the rest of her friends. Amu gaped at Nagi and Rima.

"Nagi?! What are you doing here with Rima? I thought you were at basket ball practice! Hey Rima, did he force you here?"

Nagi replied. "Well, I always have to help! After all, I like Ri-RHYTHM I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" The headphones suddenly disappeared and Nagi was strangling Rhythm, who was yelling, "C-co-cool!"

Rima...giggled.

Everyone gaped at her. Rima giggled. Even Nagi stopped strangling Rhythm and gaped at her.

"Yo-you didn't see?" Rima asked, wiping laughing tears off of her face. "It was so funny! Nagi was strangling Rhythm and-"

"Oh, so you're started calling me Nagi now?" Nagi said, grinning. He had headphones around his neck.

"Oops." was the only comment Rima had.

**_*~*~*~Amu's house (still Rima's POV)~*~*~*_**

"Your house is nice and all...but..." Rima started.

"But...?" Amu asked.

"Why did you have to bring the purple head over hear?" Rima said, japing her elbow into Nagi's ribs, and Nagi winced painfully.

"Ouch...that hurts, Rima." said Nag-nope. Rima is now officially calling him Fujisaki from now on.

"It's _Mashiro-san_ to you, purple-snoot." Rima replied.

"Amu? What are you-AMU?! YOU BROUGHT HOME _MORE _BOYFRIENDS?!" Amu's dad yelled, and Amu sweatdropped.

"D-dad! No! None of these guys are my boyfriends! Yesh, dad!"

"Amu-chan? Your house is very lovely." Tadase said, smiling at Amu. _**(A/N Sorry for forgetting about Tadase. I was too busy focusing on Amuto and Rimahiko)**_

"U-umm...that you, Tadase-kun!" Amu said, blushing, and Tadase smiled.

"Oh, Amu dear? You brought some friends over? Why don't you all go to Amu's room and I'll bring some green tea?" Amu's mother said kindly, and Amu nodded.

"Okay everyone! I'll show you my room." Amu said.

"Actually, Amu, can I stay downstairs with your mother? I like making tea, too." Fujisaki said.

"Sure, Nagi!" said Amu.

Everyone went upstairs, except for Rima and Fujisaki.

"Rima? You're staying downstairs? Do you want to see me make tea?" Fujisaki asked.

"Yes, I want to see Amu's mother make tea, not you, purple-snoot. And how many times do I have to remind you to call me _Mashiro-san_?" Rima replied.

Nagi chuckled. "Sure, sure."

And then, Rima decided on something...she was going to call the purple-headed cross-dresser _Nagi _from now on.

* * *

**Nagi: I LOVE IT! THANK YOU!**

**Rima:...**

**Heart: Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Spin the bottle? P1

**Ikuto: What's wrong?**

**Heart: Wow, Ikuto, I diiiiidn't knoooooooow that yyoooooouuuuuuu were the caaaaaaaaring kind.**

**Ikuto: Don't tell anyone. It'll ruin my "bad boy" reputation.**

**Amu: What "bad boy" reputation? Don't you mean "perverted neko" reputation?**

**Ikuto:...**

* * *

**_*~*~*~Rima's POV~*~*~*_**

Rima couldn't help but notice that Nagi was very good at making tea. Every single thing he did looked graceful, like he was dancing.

"Hey, can I help?" Rima asked.

"Actually, I'm already done..." Nagi trailed off.

"Fine. I'll bring it upstairs then." Rima grabbed the tray with tea and started to walk upstairs, but then, she started tipping over! Rima gasped as she fell, and closed her eyes and braced for a hard impact and boiled water. Instead, she felt long arms wrapping around her and securing her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and her eyes widened when she saw big, beautiful brown eyes.

"Huh?" Rima said, realizing it was Nagi. "Hey! Let me go!"

Nagi laughed. "You're so clumsy, Mashiro-san. I'll do it." Rima wrinkled her nose, remembering that she told Nagi to call her 'Mashiro-san". She actually didn't like it...

"Call me Rima." Rima whispered, grabbing the tray and walking upstairs, leaving Nagi downstairs a little confused.

**_*~*~*~Nagi's POV~*~*~*_**

"Call me Rima." Nagi barely heard it, but froze when he heard what she said.

"Then...call me Nagi." Nagi said back, and Rima froze at the top of the stairs. "Fine." she muttered and walked off.

Suddenly, Nagi heard a loud "MEOW!" and "BAKA NEKO!" and "HOT HOT HOT!" and finally, a "YOU STUPID SON OF A CAT! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"

Nagi rushed upstairs, ran into Amu's pink room, saw the scene and burst out laughing.

Ikuto had character changed, and had cat ears and a tail. He was hugging Amu, looking terrified, while Amu was screaming "GET OFF YOU BAKA NEKO!" and Ikuto was meowing pitifully. Kukai had some tea on his foot, which was probably why he was screaming, "IT'S SO HOT! BURNING! HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLP!" Rima was yelling at Ikuto, who had probably caused the problem.

"It's not meow fault! Cat's don't like hot stuff very much!" Ikuto meowed, frightened.

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOU BEING A CAT! GET OFF OF MY LAP _RIGHT NOW!_" Amu screamed.

Rima sighed. "We're not having tea. Ikuto, get off of Amu's lap, or else." Rima lit up on chibi fire, and everyone except Ikuto sweatdropped.

Utau sighed, helping Kukai patch up his burning foot. "Then what are we going to do now?"

Ikuto's eyes lit up full of mischief. "Let's play spin the bottle-nya!"

Amu shook her head immediately. "No."

Ikuto pouted and gave Amu his cute-kitty look. "Please Amu? I'm not going to do anything wrong!"

Amu shook her head. "No."

Tadase looked at her, giving her a sparkly attack. "It's okay, Amu-chan. We're not going to do anything wrong!"

Amu blushed, while Ikuto scowled. "Fi-fine." Amu muttered.

"I got a bottle!" Utau yelled, tossing the bottle to Amu.

"Okay, let's get started!" Amu said. "Nagi, you're going first." Amu shoved the bottle to Nagi.

Nagi grinned and prayed, _Rima, Rima, land on Rima_... Nagi spun the bottle and it landed on...

* * *

**Heart: OOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhooooooooooohohohoooooooooooooooooooooooo! Who's it going to land on?! Sorry if this chapter was a little short (about 500-600 words) but I lost all of my creativity! :( :( :( Anyways, I'll update soon!**


End file.
